criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Digging to the Past
Digging to the Past '''is the sixth case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Cedric confesses for being Royce Webster for the whole time; he reveals that his family is continuously threatened by an anonymous person. Liliana arrives and tells the team that there has been a break out in the Espana Rosa Library. Moriah, upon hearing it, makes the player go to the Library with Liliana. Upon arriving at the library, they just saw a person beaten to death; seeing that it was just brought into the Library, they made the case as murder. Thanks to the new town mayor (after Franklin’s resignation) Layla Summperspeak, they were able to identify the body as Lorenz Lincoln, caretaker of the Library and was actually Cedric’s brother. The case brought up entanglement to Cedric’s family and as well scandals to the new mayor. In the end, they were able to figure out that the park manager Charlotte Mars killed him. Upon arresting her, she reveals that Lorenz destroyed the sincerity of the park by digging up to the past. Liliana made her curious why is she angry to people digging at the park; Charlotte answers and says that destroying an environment’s beauty is a curse to Venus. Liliana is disgusted to her, so she just put her into trial. The judge questioned her why she really did it, but instead of getting a straight answer, she just said that she did the right thing to preserve the beauty of the park and the past was not revealed. Liliana countered and asks what she stole from the victim’s digging spot; this made her shocked and reveals that she didn’t steal anything and that her brooch was just there to frame her. In the end, the judge sentenced her to life imprisonment. Moriah arrives and asks Liliana why is the victim murdered, Liliana just only says that he is killed because he is trying to reveal something from the past. After the trial, Layla tells the player that the victim left something for Cedric, which later turned out to be a congratulatory gift. Thanks to Lorenz’s gift to Cedric, Cedric is aspired to go back to his priorities. After a while, Cedric arrives with a broken CD. Upon playing the now-restored CD, it is revealed that he already kept the digging spot’s contents to a locked chest in the library. Checking the library, they were able to found out that the chest also contains the riches of the Lincoln family for generations and a cryptic article. Instead of Hans digging the article’s origin, Moriah herself dug it and was able to found out that on the day the first beauty pageant of Espana Rosa happened, a murder actually took place on the same place and at the same time. This made her enraged since she now remembered that she is actually the one who witnessed the murder, and also, this made her question Craig about the first beauty pageant’s origins and organization. Upon obtaining the information, Moriah reveals the she was actually traumatized at that time and that actually made her stop from testifying about it, but she reveals that at that time, she wasn’t alone and her companion was actually revealed to be none other than coroner Theodora Milkovich. Lenard arrives and tells that Theodora is missing. Victim * '''Lorenz Lincoln (Found burned to death in the library) * Librarian (32) * Height: 6'0" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: green Blood: A+ Murder Weapon *'Shovel' Killer *'Charlotte Mars' Suspects *'Layla Summerspeak- Town Mayor (45)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: O+ *Attributes: Has Medical Knowledge, Eats Frozen Yogurt, Knows Confectionery *'Magnum Lincoln- Victim's Father (65)' *Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A+ *Attributes: Has Medical Knowledge *'Cedric Lincoln- Swimming Athlete (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A+ *Attributes: Has Medical Knowledge, Eats Frozen Yogurt, Knows Confectionery *'Craig Wellers- Librarian (45)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 165 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Has Medical Knowledge, Knows Confectionery *'Charlotte Mars- Park Manager (45)' *Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: A+ *Attributes: Has Medical Knowledge, Eats Frozen Yogurt, Knows Confectionery Killer's Profile *The killer has medical knowledge. *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer knows confectionery. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes *Espana Rosa Library: Library; Librarian's Desk *Roses Pharmacy: Pharmacy; Counter *Espana Grand Park: Night Park; Street Lamps Steps Chapter One: * Investigate Library. (Clues: Pieces of Paper, Victim’s Body) * Examine Pieces of Paper. (Result: Town Hall Note) * Quiz Layla about the note. * Investigate Pharmacy. (Clue: Pile of Receipts) * Inform Magnum about the murder. * Question Cedric about his family. * Examine Pile of Receipts. (Result: Victim’s Badge) * Analyze Victim’s Badge. (03:00:00; New Clue: Unknown Molecule) * Examine Unknown Molecule. (Result: Frozen Yogurt) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; The killer has medical knowledge) * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter Two: * Question Craig about the break-in. (Available at the start of the chapter) * Investigate Night Park. (Clue: Pile of Dirt, Bag, Shovel) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Lily Brooch) * Question Charlotte about the brooch. * Examine Bag. (Result: Lincoln Pharmacy Bag) * Investigate Counter. (Clue: Metal Scraps) * Examine Metal Scraps. (Result: Trophy) * Stop Magnum from fighting Cedric. * Question Cedric about the trophy. * Examine Shovel. (Result: Sprinkles) * Analyze Sprinkles. (03:00:00; The killer knows confectionery) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter Three: * Confront Layla about the library break-in. * Investigate Street Lamps. (Clues: Bookmark, Surveillance Camera) * Examine Bookmark. (Result: Message) * Quiz Craig about the bookmark. * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) * Quiz Charlotte about her row with the victim. * Investigate Librarian’s Desk. (Clues: Victim’s Jacket, Handkerchief) * Examine Victim’s Jacket. (Result: Liquid) * Analyze Liquid. (06:00:00; The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Bloody Fibers) * Analyze Bloody Fibers. (06:00:00; The killer's blood type is A+) * Arrest killer. * Go to Moriah Revelation: Part 2. (No star) Moriah Revelation: Part 2: * Ask Layla what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Pharmacy. (Clue: Medical Equipment) * Examine Medical Equipment. (Result: Gift Box) * Analyze Gift Box. (03:00:00) * Give Cedric the gift box. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Broken CD. (Result: CD) * Investigate Library. (Clue: Locked Chest) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Torn Article) * Examine Torn Article. (Result: Victim’s Research) * Analyze Victim’s Research. (03:00:00) * Question Craig about the first beauty pageant. (Reward: Town Hall Executive, Town Hall Badge) * Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa